Operation lamps provide illumination of a medical workspace and, as will be appreciated, generally are oriented so as to minimize the formation of shadows in the medical workspace. EP 1 340 470 B1 discloses a conventional illumination system that includes an operation lamp attached to a moveable mount, and at least one camera arranged in a fixed, known and/or detectable positional relationship relative to the operation lamp.
In some situations, maintaining a shadow-free environment of the medical workspace may be difficult using conventional operation lamps, particularly if the surgeon comes between the lamps and the patient. In such cases, the operation lamp is manually adjusted and/or rearranged so as to achieve an optimal illumination of the medical workspace.